


Relax

by ComicTales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, Gags, Light Dom/sub, Obi-Wan Kenobi Needs a Break, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, literally just smut, obi-wan's beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicTales/pseuds/ComicTales
Summary: “You’ve been so stressed lately, sweetheart.  I just want to help you relax and feel good, think you can let me do that?”Pure Obi-Wan smut
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't pay attention to the tags or the summary, this is literally just pure Obi-Wan Kenobi smut. Once again, I blame the discord. Specifically a certain person who knows exactly who they are. Enjoy xxx

There was only one man in this entire galaxy that you were willing to submit anything to. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is the only man that ever made you feel comfortable enough to completely let go, allow him to take control. It was all about trust and you trusted him more than anyone else in your life. But he was a stubborn bastard who was absolutely terrified of hurting you. You knew the fears that ran through the back of his mind, that everything he touched ended up ruined. The failures of his relationships with Satine, Quinlan, the one other Jedi he refused to name, all haunted him. So, you’d made it your mission to make him completely forget about it.

Lounged out on Obi-Wan’s unfairly comfortable couch, you began to think through your plan. You’d discovered a rather interesting reaction from the last night you’d had together and it had been running through your mind ever since, completely distracting you from any work that you should have been doing.

_Your hands flew into his hair and you gasped as he pressed his mouth against you, his tongue moving in constantly changing patterns. He’d been going at it for hours now and you were growing desperate, your body mostly pinned down through the Force. Obi-Wan glanced up at you as his teeth grazed you, his darkened eyes immediately connecting with yours. You could feel the smirk move over his lips and a breathy sound came out of your throat as he gave one particularly hard suck. Your fingers tightened in his hair and you tugged harshly, needing a moment to breathe. As you tugged, a strangled noise came from his throat as he leaned away, his eyes rolling back in his head. His mouth had dropped open for a moment as he breathed heavily._

You smirked as you thought about it again, fiddling with the edge of the blanket next to you. You heard the door creak open and you looked up, the Jedi glancing over at her as he walked in. 

“You’re here late,” Obi-Wan said as he leaned over the edge of the couch, his fingers tilting your chin up to kiss you gently. Sighing a little into the kiss, you wrapped your hand around his collar, tugging him closer.

“Couldn’t sleep. You’re getting back later than usual.” Obi-Wan hummed and nodded, unhooking his lightsaber from his belt.

“Council meetings never end. I swear one day I’m just going to remove all the chairs, so we’ll never have another.”

“Hmm, you could always leave one.” He raised his eyebrows as he looked back at you and you smiled. “You look hot when you sit in it, sue me for wanted to keep that image in my head.” He laughed and shook his head as you tugged him down for another kiss. You pulled at his robes harder than you thought and he fell over the edge of the couch, landing on you. You laughed as he tried to settle more comfortably and he looked up at you, a grin on his face.

“Hello there,” he said, and you rolled your eyes, pulling him into another kiss. “You’re affectionate today,” he mumbled against your lips and you hummed, hooking your leg up around his hip and tugging. His hips rolled lightly against your own and you let out a sigh, head tilting back. He brushed his lips across your cheek and jawline before moving further down. “I think I see why,” he said into the crook of your neck as he bit lightly.

“It’s been a week,” you said as his fingers skimmed down your sides, letting out a sigh. “I’m bored and I missed you.” Obi-Wan responded with a hum as his lips brushed over your collarbone and his hands slid under your thighs. He rolled off the couch enough to stand, bringing you with him as he walked towards his bedroom. He nudged the door open before kicking it closed as he dropped you on the bed. He moved to lean back over you but you pushed a hand against his chest, standing up.

“Darling?”

“I think we’re gonna try something a little different, tonight.” His eyes widened and you smiled at him as you pushed him to sit down on the bed.

“Dearest?” His crisp Coruscanti accent was a sharp contrast to your softer accent and you were looking forward to making it crack. You motioned for him to move further back on the bed and he slowly crawled back, keeping his eyes on you as he leaned against the headboard, eyebrows still raised. 

“Safe word,” you say, still standing at the end of the bed. Obi-Wan’s eyes widened slightly and he nodded.

“Muja.” You nod, giving him a grin.

“Good boy. Use that whenever you need.” At his nod, you move around the side of the bed, your leg moving over his own so that you straddled him. You settled on his lap, leaning most of your weight on him. “I noticed something interesting a week ago,” you say as you play with the ends of his hair.

“Oh?” You hum and tap a finger against his jaw.

“Rule one. No talking unless it’s that lovely little safe word, we clear?” Obi-Wan opened his mouth to respond and you moved your finger to push up at his chin, eyebrow raised. Obi-Wan closed his mouth obediently and nodded his assent. “So good for me, sweetheart.” You lean down and give him a kiss for a reward.

His hands ran up your sides as he ground his hips up and you tutted at him, grabbing his hands and pushing them back to the pillow. “Rule two, no touching.” You brushed your fingers across his shoulders, pushing him to relax against the headboard and smiled. You leaned in, pressing a kiss against his jaw as you tangled your fingers further in his hair.

“You’ve been so stressed lately, sweetheart. I just want to help you relax and feel good, think you can let me do that?” You emphasized the question with a bite at the hollow of his throat and you felt the whimper rise up as he nodded. “Very good, sweetheart.” You ran your hands across the fabric of his robes and tugged at them. “Let’s get this off of you.” Obi-Wan practically raced to tug off his robes.

“Excited, are you,” you mutter with a chuckle. Obi-Wan nodded as he flexed his fingers. You hum as his robes are fully pulled off and you pop open his belt, tugging slightly at his pants. You grin as you bite at the underside of his jaw and kiss down his neck, running your hands down his abdomen. You tug his pants down slowly as you kiss down his chest, grazing your teeth in some areas and paying special attention to specific scars. He kicked his pants the rest of the way off and you smile at him while pressing one last lingering kiss to the harsh scar near his hipbone.

“Scoot down for me sweetheart,” you say as you pat his hip and he rolls his eyes, eyebrows raising. You sigh and reach back up to his hair, pulling harshly. His mouth falls open as a loud moan falls from his lips and you grin, tugging again. His hips jerk up and he whimpers as you pull away, your hand grazing his hip. He jerks towards you and sighs.

“Darling, please,” he says quietly enough that you almost missed it. _Almost_. You swing your legs over the bed and stand, running your hand along his arms.

“Rule number one,” you say as you tug at his hair before reaching into the drawer beside you and pulling out a piece of fabric. His eyes focused in on it and a frown crossed his lips. “This goes on the next time you break the rule, sweetheart.” Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes wide as you set the piece of fabric aside and climbed back onto his lap. You leaned in and kissed him slowly, relishing the slow slide of lips and tongue. You felt a pressure against the small of your back and pulled away, raising your eyebrows.

“Rule number two, love,” you say with a slightly wicked edge. “I’m not sure you want to know what I’ll do if you break that one again. Obi-Wan’s hands fell back down to the blankets and he let out a huff, banging his head slightly against the headboard. “Oh, come on. Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?” He looked up at you and nodded, a small whimper building in his throat. You rubbed your thumb against his cheekbone and smiled as you brushed your other hand across his beard. 

“I do so love this beard, especially between my thighs.” The whimper fell from his lips after that and you grinned. “Unfortunately, I think that may defeat my purpose here. Say, if you’re such a good boy for me through the rest of the night then I’ll let you do whatever you’d like with that lovely mouth?” A loud groan sounded, and you grinned.

“Please,” Obi-Wan whimpered and you sighed, reaching over for the scrap of fabric previously discarded. “Wait, I’m sorry. I promise I’ll be good!” You shake your head as you twist the fabric between your fingers.

“Oh, sweetheart, I don’t think you can follow the rule without some help. Gag goes in my love.”

“I’ll be so good for you, I- “His words were cut off as you tied the gag around the back of his head and secured it between his teeth. A whimper sounded and you glanced up at him.

“You can use your safe word at any time my love. If you can’t get it out, two taps and I stop.” He nodded as he looked at you, but his fingers didn’t move, and no other sounds came out. You smiled slowly at him and pressed a kiss underneath his jaw, then just underneath and behind his ear. He whimpered as you sucked at the skin and his hips jumped up again. You glanced down and grinned at the clear evidence of his arousal.

“You know, I think you rather like this position. I’ve gotta say I’m enjoying it quite a bit. You’ve always given hints to a more...submissive side,” you say as your hands trail down his chest, reaching lower before skirting around to squeeze at his hips and run down his thighs. His hips jumped and you let out a breathy laugh, pressing kisses lower down his chest until you were just above where he wanted you. Your hand trailed up his body and your fingers brushed through his beard as you settled between his legs. “No touching, remember?” At that, you brushed your lips against the side of him, relishing the breathy sounds he released.

Kissing the side of him a few more times and breathing warm air onto the tip, you grinned before sliding your tongue up the side of him. Mouthing at him for a little longer, you finally heard the sound you’d been waiting for. That punched out, desperate and strangled moan. You grinned sharply before wrapping your lips around him properly, sliding down his length. He groaned again as you sucked lightly, hollowing out your cheeks as you tongued the underside of his length. You could hear the light curses coming out of his mouth, muffled through the gag, and you let your teeth lightly scrape the side of him. He whined at that, his hips jumping, and you planted your hand on his hip, pinning him down. His hands twitched at his sides but didn’t move towards you. You moved up and down for a few moments before sucking harshly. You could feel him begin to tremble under your fingertips and pulled off, sucking in a deep breath. His head fell against the headboard with a loud _thunk_ as you pulled away fully and stood, stretching slightly. He stared at you with wide eyes and you smiled your hands falling to your own belt. He focused on the movement and you smiled.

“Aw, sweetheart, is this what you wanted? For me to be as exposed as you?” He nodded quickly and you smiled, pulling your belt off and tugging your robes over your head. You pulled off your under-tunic and slowly stripped your pants off. You could feel his eyes track every one of your movements, but he remained where he was, clearly holding back from trying to touch you and assist with the removal of your clothing. You smiled at him as you moved to straddle him once more. You could feel him barely restrain from grinding his hips up again and you smiled, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth, still stretched slightly around the gag.

“You were such a good boy for me, sweetheart. I think you’ve earned me removing this,” you said as you tapped at the fabric and he nodded quickly. You untied the fabric and removed it, running your thumb across his bottom lip. “So good for me. Tell me, sweetheart, what do you want?” He stared at you with wide eyes and you smile. “You can talk, my love. I’m expecting an answer.”

“I wan’ you,” he said, his voice completely wrecked. You grinned at the sound of his crisp accent turning into slurred phrasing and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“More specific, sweetheart.”

“Wanna love you,” he mumbled as his head rolled slightly to the side. “Fuck you.” You hummed.

“Oh? Do you think you deserve that?”

“Yes, yes. Please,” he whimpered out and you smile as you run your fingers through his hair, tugging lightly. His eyes roll back, and he lets out a broken moan.

“Well, I think I can oblige,” you whisper into his ear as you kiss him gently and grind your hips against his own. He breaths out a sigh and leans back, letting you have free reign over him. Smirking, you line yourself up with him and slowly, tortuously, slide down, letting out a sigh at the feel of him stretching you. A week was much too long to go without feeling the beautiful man underneath you. Obi-Wan was a mess, his eyes half closed as you moved in slow circles, getting used to the feel of him again. You smile as a thought runs through your mind and you trail your hand up his chest as you move slowly up and down. Your fingers trail along the edges of his beard and his eyes focus a little more on you.

“Safe word or tap twice if you need to,” you whisper into his ear and he frowns at you before you rise up and then, just as you drop down again, you squeeze ever so slightly around his neck. You see his eyes widen for a brief moment as you cut off a little bit of his airway and you see the realization flash through his eyes. You almost think that he’s ready to tap out when his eyes roll back in his head and he released the loudest moan he’s given yet, letting it taper out to a whimper at the end. You grin and squeeze just a little bit tighter, leaving plenty of room for him to breathe with just a bit of a struggle as you move on him. He continued to give punched out little whimpers and groans, his head leaned completely back against the wall.

He was at your mercy, willing to let you do anything, and it was the headiest feeling you’d ever had as he relaxed into your grasp. His mouth fell open and you had just enough reach to slip the tip of your finger in. He closed his lips around the digit and sucked lightly, making you smile. You release your hold on his neck slightly as you leaned down to whisper a question his ear. He whimpered at the lack of pressure and you grinned sharply.

“Are you close, my love? How do you feel?” He let out a loud moan and bucked his hips up into you, punching out a sigh of your own.

“So good, so close. Please, don’t stop.” He rambled a few more words of praise out to you and you pressed a kiss to his jaw before squeezing his neck again and moving a little quicker on his length. You could feel him start trembling and you rode out a few more movements before a broken sound ripped from his throat and he spilled into you. You tilted your head back slightly and moved a few more times until you reached your own climax.

Breathing heavily, you released your hold on him and slipped off, laying on the blankets next to him. You ran your hand through his messy hair and smiled, fiddling with the strands. He still had the blissed-out look crossing his face as you pressed a kiss to his cheek and squeezed his arm.

“How do you feel?” He rolled his head slightly to look over at you and gave you a lazy grin. 

“We’re doing that again, dearest,” he said quietly as he pressed his lips against your own. 

“I thought we might,” you said with a little humor filtering into your tone. “You respond way too well to having your hair pulled.” He rolled his eyes before moving to roll of your body, a few soft and messy kisses pressed to your neck. 

“You’re a menace,” he said as he moved to settle between your legs.

“And what do you think that you’re doing now?”

“I think that I was rather well behaved. Shouldn’t I have my reward now?” You saw the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as he looked up at you and laughed. “I think this will help me relax, and wasn’t that your goal in this?” You roll your eyes and rest your hands in his hair.

“Well, go on then sweetheart. Have your reward.”


End file.
